


He will never feel this way

by Peperony_And_Chease



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Also the title is just a Heart Full Of Love lyric don't worry there'll be no real angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camping, Cuddling, Fluff, Guys I really tried, High School, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll stop tagging now, I'm having way too much fun with these tags, M/M, Modern Era, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Grantaire, Pining Grantaire, Sharing a Bed, The modern time AU no one asked for, and my first fic on this website, but also lowkey pining enjolras, but this is my first les mis fic, guys they're really gay, have fun I guess, it doesn't take place in high school but yeah you get it, it's really fluffy, just go with it please, pls be nice, they're really soft, this is not my first fic, this is way too sappy, well not really a bed but a tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peperony_And_Chease/pseuds/Peperony_And_Chease
Summary: When the end of high school is near, Grantaire's friend group decide to go camping together to celebrate. He didn't exactly look forward to it, but things change when he hears he will be sharing a tent with Enjolras.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this sappy ass fic I guess.

When all the tents were set, everyone gathered around to take a break and eat the sandwiches Combeferre had made beforehand. Grantaire had laughed at him back then, but now was grateful since setting up the tent had drained a lot of his energy, the energy he didn't even really have in the first place. After school was done and there were no more tests to study for, Grantaire had hoped to just stay in his room and catch up on the sleep school had deprived him of, but instead, he let Courfeyrac talk him into going camping with the whole group. He mentioned who would be coming with: himself, Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly, Bossuet, Jehan, Bahorel and Enjolras. Of course, as soon as he heard Enjolras' name he decided there was no way he could refuse.

"Guys," Bossuet said in between bites, "we got ourselves a problem." Grantaire frowned at him, confused.

"What do you mean?" Joly asked, and everyone seemed equally confused as to what Bossuet was talking about.

"We only have eight tents, but we're with nine people." They all turned around to look at the tents and groaned when they realized he was right.

"I thought everyone brought their own tent?" Combeferre asked although it sounded more like a statement. "Who forgot to bring a tent?"

"Shit," Grantaire muttered as his face dropped in his hand when he realized it was him. His decision to actually go on this camping trip was made last-minute, so of course, he forgot to bring a tent. "Guys I'm sorry," he said in embarrassment, his hands sliding through his black curls.

"Well, there is a simple solution," Feuilly started as Grantaire lifted his head to look at him, "Grantaire will join someone else. Which one of us has the biggest tent?" With that statement, everyone looked around, muttering, before they all agreed that Enjolras' tent was, in fact, the biggest. Grantaire turned around to his friends again after looking at the tents himself, and his face met that of Enjolras.

"No way," Enjolras objected, "I'm not sharing my tent."

"Well, I guess Grantaire will just have to sleep outside then," Courfeyrac joked. "Oh, come on, Enj, get over yourself, it's only for a few days."

"Okay then," he muttered, trying to sound mean, but there was a strange tone to his voice. Grantaire looked back at him, his heart slightly fluttering when they made eye contact. He has liked Enjolras for years now, yet still, whenever he looked at him more butterflies in his stomach appeared. He admired everything about Enjolras. His big blue eyes, his blonde hair that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that filtered through the trees. The way he walked- always so confident and fierce. 'No,' he thought to himself, 'get yourself together. It's not gonna happen anyways.'

 

"Jesus Christ, Grantaire," Enjolras groaned, pulling his blanket away. Because, of course, Grantaire didn't have a blanket either.

I'm cold," Grantaire muttered before tugging the blanket back, a little too hard maybe because Enjolras rolled over as well, coming to a stop against Grantaire's side. He felt his face heat up at the sudden touch, even if it wasn't intended. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I'm sorry, you have the blanket," he spoke, but there was no reaction from Enjolras, all he did was pushing his hair out of his face. Grantaire didn't move, confused as he was.

"We can share," he simply stated. Was this seriously the same Enjolras who didn't want to share a tent with him? Who always insulted him for being too sloppy and, well, basically insulted everything he did?

"Okay," Grantaire gulped, and he felt his heart beating louder than ever, Enjolras clinging to his side, resting his head on his shoulder. Grantaire put his arm around him cautiously, because it was not very comfortable with Enjolras' head basically squashing it otherwise. "Why?" Why, why did he ask why? Well done, Grantaire, you total and utter fuck-up.

"It's cold," Enjolras muttered. "I'm cold." He seemed to completely relax against Grantaire's body, putting his arms around his waist and shifting slightly so he was more comfortable. Grantaire did the same, shifting to his side and putting both his arms around him, not sure where this courage came from.

"Good night, Enj," he muttered.

"G'night, R."


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay shit dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically making this shit up as I go and I don't have a real clue as to where this fic is going but hey I'm having hella fun.

The first thing Grantaire heard was chirping birds as he opened his eyes slowly, trying to gain consciousness. He noticed something was pinning him down, and he was very confused before his eyes got used to the sunlight and landed on Enjolras in his arms, still asleep. He nearly jumped at the sight of him, his blonde hair messily in his face and his arm sloppily draped over Grantaire's waist. Enjolras let out a jawn, his eyelids fluttering as his body started moving. He was obviously waking up. Grantaire panicked and decided to pretend to be asleep. He didn't exactly know why, but he figured it'd be best if Enjolras didn't know he had been staring at him this entire time.

"Wha..." Enjolras let out a tired groan as he stretched his arm, only to pull back when he realized his current position. "Grantaire," he said, pinching his side, "Grantaire wake up." He pretended to just now wake up, saddened by the fact that they couldn't just stay like this. "It's time to get up," he said as Grantaire opened his eyes, already busy changing from his pyjama's to his normal clothes. Grantaire looked at him as he just took off his shirt, not necessarily because he meant to, but because he just opened his eyes and didn't know where they were pointed at. He had seen other guys shirtless, of course, in the locker room in gym class, but this was different. This was Enjolras. His skin seemed to glow in the early sunlight that shone through the tent fabric, making him look more angelic than ever. Grantaire sat up straight, pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes to avoid looking at him again.

"Good morning," he was impressed with himself that he was even able to speak after seeing Enjolras like that, but when he looked up again he saw he was now wearing his shirt and quickly tried to get the image out of his mind, but unfortunately with no success.

"Morning, R," he replied casually. Enjolras' head shot up as he heard someone -probably Combeferre- shout something about breakfast. "Try not to be too late for breakfast," he stated before zipping up his pants and walking out of the tent, leaving him alone. Grantaire quickly followed, really wanting to eat some food.

 

After they had all eaten breakfast, they were bored as hell. Grantaire was laid down on his back, pulling out grass. He groaned and flipped over so he was laying on his stomach, face down in the grass. "Has the boredom gotten to you too?" Enjolras' voice startled him, and he shot up so fast he nearly fell down again. "Careful," Enjolras laughed at him.

"Yeah," he muttered ashamed. "I'm really bored, wasn't this week supposed to be fun?" He flopped down face first on the grass again.

"Fun depends on how much effort you're making," he spoke, "Jehan, Joly and Courf seem to be enjoying themselves just fine." He looked over at the three boys who were doing some kind of game, Grantaire couldn't make out what exactly.

"They have fun wherever they go," Grantaire replied with a muffled groan. Enjolras put his hand on his shoulder, and he tried to ignore it as much he could, but the image of him from this morning came back to his mind. Stupid Enjolras always being so perfect and wonderful and beautiful and radiant and sweet and comforting and nice and-

"Hello?" Enjolras' voice sounded in his ears. "Hello, earth to Grantaire." His voice had now returned completely. Had he been daydreaming about him again, while he was right there? He just noticed he was rolled over on his back now, Enjolras' hand pinching his shoulder slightly.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking," he sighed, seeming annoyed, "what do you like to do for fun?"

"Wha- I don't know," Grantaire replied. That's a tough question. "I don't know, games, I guess?"

"Hmmm..." Enjolras seemed to think for a second before pinching Grantaire's side and started running, "you're it!" he yelled.

"Seriously?" he yelled back, stumbling to his feet. The only reply he got was laughter and before he knew it he touched Enjolras' shoulder, mocking the laugh he gave Grantaire when he first started running.

"You're gonna get it now," Enjolras said through gritted teeth, but Grantaire could hear the chuckle in his voice. He looked behind him for a second, only to see Enjolras sprinting at full speed, with no intent on stopping even when he was only steps away, causing him to run into Grantaire and both of them to fall on the ground. “You’re it,” Enjolras simply said with a smug grin on his face, before realizing he was basically on top of him right now. Grantaire’s face flushed bright red, and he swore he could’ve died right there and then. Enjolras’ grin had faded away as he rolled off of him awkwardly.

“You won,” Grantaire laughed awkwardly before sitting up to look at him. His face got back to his normal skin colour, for as far as that was ever possible around Enjolras. “So, what do you wanna do now?” When Enjolras shot him a confused glare, he explained, “you won the game, so, what now?” only steps away, causing him to run into Grantaire and both of them to fall on the ground. “You’re it,” Enjolras simply said with a smug grin on his face, before realizing he was basically on top of him right now. Grantaire’s face flushed bright red, and he swore he could’ve died right there and then. Enjolras’ grin had faded away as he rolled off of him awkwardly.

“You think you can get away that easily?” he replied before getting up, “you’re it, try and get me.” Grantaire ran after him, chuckling loudly. It turned to night again and everyone had now gone back to their tents. Enjolras and Grantaire were both wearing their pyjamas. It was an even colder night than the night before, the wind outside hurling in a threatening fashion. As he laid down, Enjolras snuggled up to Grantaire, just as he’d done the night before. Grantaire tensed up at that, still not sure how to react appropriately. “Is something wrong?” Enjolras asked. “You seem tense.”

“Yeah, no, it- it’s nothing, I just-” Grantaire stuttered. He silently cursed himself for not acting casual.

“You can tell me if something’s wrong,” Enjolras assured him, twisting a lock of black hair around his finger. All this was getting too much for Grantaire, and before he could tell himself no, he brought his head down and connected his lips with Enjolras’. He had been waiting so long to do this, and yet now that it’s actually happening, he had no idea how to handle the sensory overload. His lips moved slowly over Enjolras’, but before anything else happened, Enjolras pulled back. He looked at him in shock, like he had no clue how that could’ve just happened. Looking at his face, Grantaire wondered if he should’ve done that at all. Scratch that, he realized he should not have done that. He shouldn’t have read anything into Enjolras’ actions, it was just cold and the blanket was too small, that was all. Still, though, he didn’t immediately regret it. A part of him was happier than ever. Enjolras was still staring at him, unsure what to say. His hand caressed Grantaire’s cheekbone, his thumb tracing his jaw. Before Grantaire’s mind could even consider forming actual sentences, Enjolras pressed his lips to his lips again. This time, Grantaire didn’t hesitate as he deepened the kiss, his tongue moving against Enjolras’ lips, who let him in without a second thought. Grantaire’s hand went to Enjolras’ side, moving over his hip, Enjolras took that as a cue to go and straddle his thighs. The kiss now turned into a full-on make-out session, both hungrily moving their hands over each other’s bodies, and suddenly everything made sense to Grantaire, but nothing made sense at the same time. It was as if everything clicked in place, like this was what he should’ve been doing his entire life, and yet he couldn’t believe that it was actually happening. His lips pressed to Enjolras’. His hands moved up his back, over his shoulders and started to brush his arms. Enjolras’ hands moved from the sides of his neck to his chest, where they settled just under his collar bones. Grantaire let out a muffled moan into his mouth. Enjolras shot up startled, pulling away from the kiss to look at him. Grantaire’s eyes fluttered open, his entire body longing to feel Enjolras again.

“Wow,” he choked out, looking down at his hands that found Enjolras’ sides again.

“Yeah, wow,” he replied, his voice hoarse as he put his forehead to Grantaire’s, his hand caressing his face as he allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. He moved off of him and settled against Grantaire’s side, clinging to him as he closed his eyes and pecked his lips the last time. “Good night, R.”

"Sleep well, Enj," Grantaire replied, his voice cracking while he buried his face in Enjolras' neck and wrapped his arms around his waist tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I noticed some of y'all left kudos.  
> Is the Les Mis fandom really this desperate for soft cuddly Entjolraire that you leave kudos on this bad ass fic lmaoooo.
> 
> I'm joking I really appreciate it :)  
> This shit is so sappy and fluffy I think my own teeth rotted while writing it lmao.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very busy with test week but it's holiday now so guess who's updating this shit.

"Come on, R, Enj, get up!" Combeferre's voice woke Grantaire up in the middle of the night. He noticed the tent was shaking.

"What's going on?" Enjolras grunted from beside him, obviously confused as well as to why he was being woken up in the middle of the night.

"It's storming," Combeferre replied.

"So what?" Grantaire sighed. "Why does that mean we have to get up?"

"Well, maybe in case something happens with the tents...?" he tried.

"Well, is your tent okay?" Enjolras asked tiredly.

"...Yes."

"Is anyone else's tent broken?"

"...No."

"Well then, please just go back to sleep," Enjolras said, annoyed.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you-"

"Good night, Combeferre," Grantaire cut him off before closing his eyes again. He muttered something in return that neither Enjolras or Grantaire could really make out. "Can you believe him?" Grantaire scoffed, softly so that Combeferre couldn't hear him.

"Honestly, I think he's just scared of the storm," Enjolras shrugged.

"I would be too if I were alone in a tent," Grantaire smirked before proceeding to go cuddle Enjolras.

"I guess," he replied with an eye roll, but Grantaire could tell he was smiling. Enjolras kissed Grantaire's cheek before closing his arms around his waist. Grantaire wrapped the blanket tightly around the two of them before nuzzling his nose in Enjolras' neck. "I love you," he muttered into his hair softly, so softly you could hardly hear it, but Grantaire had heard it. He lifted his head slightly and looked into Enjolras' eyes, which were filled with shock. "Shit... I didn't mean to say it like that, I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shh..." he cut him off by kissing him on his lips. "Enjolras, I love you too. I have been in love with you for years now, I just never would've believed you would ever return my feelings, seeing as you're this amazing, hot guy and I'm just... me. I can't believe you just said you love me, I mean, how? I'm ugly and dumb, and annoying and-"

This time Enjolras stopped him from talking by kissing him. "You're not, Grantaire. Really, it hurts my heart to hear you see yourself like that."

"It's not necessarily how I see myself, it's just a known fact. I mean, could you truly look at me and say I'm not ugly?"

"Yes," Enjolras said unbelievingly. "Yes, Grantaire, you're beautiful. And you're not dumb, I mean, you did just graduate high school, didn't you? I'm not sure how exactly I can convince you that you're not annoying, I just hope, in time, you'll see what I see when I look at you." Enjolras looked down on his face, cupping his cheek lovingly.

"Wow," Grantaire's voice was hoarse. "I'm not sure what to say. I guess I was just blinded by your beauty. And, I mean, you graduated top of the class, so I guess I just only looked at that. You're all that really matters to me, anyway."

"Oh, R," Enjolras sighed, pecking his lips. "Please, pay more attention to yourself. You're way more amazing than you realize."

"Thanks," he smiled back, pressing his lips to Enjolras'. His hand moved up his neck and found it's way into his hair, ruffling through it as Enjolras' thumb rubbed his cheek. He moved his other hand to Grantaire's side, caressing him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. To Enjolras, he was. Grantaire let out a gasp as Enjolras deepened the kiss, and Enjolras smiled widely against his lips. He himself let out a low moan as Grantaire shifted his body against his. He felt something move against his leg and he broke the kiss shortly, smiling at Grantaire. "Not a word," he breathed before crashing his lips into Enjolras' again.

"I wouldn't dare," his breath hitched when Grantaire softly bit his lower lip and he repressed another moan. "We- we should probably- we should probably stop, or-" he was interrupted when Grantaire bit his lip yet again and he let a hesitant moan escape from his mouth.

"You're probably right," he whispered back, now pulling away from Enjolras. A trace of the taste of Grantaire's lips still lingered on his own, and he fought the feeling to just kiss him again and never stop kissing him. He realized they must've been making out for a lot longer than he thought, for he could see the light of the moon shone through a different part of the tent now than when they started. Grantaire made himself comfortable in Enjolras' arms before pressing another kiss to his lips softly, this time gentle rather than filled with lust.

"G'night, Enj."

"Night, R," he replied with a last kiss to his forehead before closing his eyes and dozing off into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so there is basically no story to this fic it's just them making out and being absolutely adorable because honestly I'm not very good at writing actual good fics but hey this was fun.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this last lil chapter of this smol ass fic. It was fun writing this gay ass shit.

"Last day of this holiday," Prouvaire said, sitting down with a sandwich he got from Combeferre. Since he made them for everyone the first day, he just accepted that it was his task to fix breakfast every morning.

"Yeah," Enjolras replied, "although we won't get that much relaxation today, seeing as we need to clean everything up. We leave in four hours, after all."

"Shit," Bossuet clicked his tongue, "you're right."

"Let's first just finish breakfast," Grantaire sighed complainingly from where he laid spread out on his back on the grass. "Before we turn into cleaning machines for, like, three whole hours straight." He bit in his sandwich.

"You're right, too," Bossuet admitted before taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

About half an hour had passed. Everyone had eaten breakfast and chilled out some more, but Enjolras had decided now was the time to start cleaning, and no one dared to speak out. Mostly because he was right, there still was a lot to do. Grantaire was busy with Enjolras' blanket. Seeing as he himself didn't really have anything to clean and Enjolras was busy helping with Joly's tent, and Grantaire had used the blanket as well, he decided it was fair to start cleaning up Enjolras' things. He walked out of the tent with the folded blanket and was walking towards one of the cars to put it in a bag when Enjolras spotted him and walked towards him. "Hey," he pointed at the blanket. "Thanks, R."

"It's nothing," he shrugged. "You let me use it, you shared your tent with me, I figured it'd only be fair to help you."

"Aww," he replied with an endearing smile. "That's adorable. I was just helping Joly, he had struggles breaking off his tent."

"Hey, Enj," Grantaire asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we should... tell them? Y'know, about us?" He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked at the ground.

"R," Enjolras replied smiling, "I've been wanting to ask you the same thing, I just wasn't sure you were ready." He put his hand on Grantaire's shoulder and looked around before pressing a small kiss to his temple. "When we're done packing up, alright?"

"Alright," Grantaire replied with a grin that's not planning on leaving his face for a long while.

 

Everything was packed away now. They were planning on leaving in half an hour. They were now just relaxing some more, some were playing games, some just chatting, and some - like Grantaire - were just randomly laying on the grass. Enjolras squatted down beside him, poking him until Grantaire opened his eyes. "When?" he whispered. "Now?" Grantaire nodded.

"Now." He got up, and they were now stood next to each other, facing their friends.

"Hey, guys, can you all get over here? I- we have something to say..." he said nervously. Not everyone heard him, so he said it again, louder this time, that everyone needed to gather around.

"What is it?" Courfeyrac asked, and there were more confused murmurs from his friends.

"Please, if you could all be quiet," he sighed nervously, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We would like to say," Grantaire continued, taking Enjolras' hand to calm him down, "that we're dating." Enjolras seemed a little startled by that word, but Grantaire squeezed his hand slightly, telling him it's alright.

"Well," Bahorel said after a moment of silence, "it was about time."

"What?" Enjolras frowned. This was not the reaction either of them was expecting. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah, come on, dude," Feuilly scoffed, "we've seen how you two act around each other for years now. Do you really think we haven't realized you like each other yet? I'm just glad you two finally got together. Never thought you'd get together before Combeferre and Courfeyrac, though."

"Exactl- wait, what?" Courfeyrac suddenly yelled out. "What do you mean with that?" he asked, weighing every word as if he was warning him. Feuilly put his hands up, surrendering. Courfeyrac looked over at Combeferre, whose face turned bright red when their eyes met. I knew it, Grantaire thought.

"So, you're all cool with it?" Grantaire asked, although he already knew the answer.

"Of course," Bossuet said. "Why did you think we wouldn't? I'm pretty sure none of us is straight."

"The only straight one of our friends is Marius and we didn't take him with us," Prouvaire chuckled.

"Thanks, guys," Grantaire sighed, and he felt Enjolras relaxing next to him as well. "That means a lot."

"Sure," Joly said. "But shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah," Enjolras affirmed, checking his watch. "You're right, we should go home."

"Well, guys," Combeferre said, "these past years with you all were a lot of fun. I hope we can all stay in touch?"

"Of course, I still have your number," Courfeyrac replied with a wink, and Combeferre turned away, ashamed of the blush creeping up his face.

"Well, obviously we still have each other's phone numbers, seeing as we still have the group chat," Joly said, deciding to make the situation a little less awkward. "But he's right. We should all stay in touch, hang out again sometime."

"Will do," Enjolras said. Everyone waved to each other one last time, before all getting in their respective cars to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was fun. I'm working on a Malec fic atm, so if y'all like Malec that should be fun and shit. Anyway yeah that was it for this smol ass fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I thought this was gonna be a one part fic but decided to make 4 chapters, one chapter for every day. Yes I realize this fic is not very good but shhhh let the boys be cuddly okay.


End file.
